


Теория помешательства

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Когда Оби-Ван поселился на Татуине, у него появился неожиданный спутник.





	Теория помешательства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insanity Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105414) by [Liz Kenobi (Amidala_Thrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amidala_Thrace/pseuds/Liz%20Kenobi). 



> Фик был переведён для ЗФБ-2016.  
> Бета - kamili-kem.

— С добрым утром, Оби-Ван.

 Его каждое утро будил её голос, и сегодня, как и всегда, он почувствовал, что она рядом.

 Оби-Ван открыл глаза. Рядом с ним на маленькой койке лежала Падме, она улыбнулась и стёрла с его щеки грязное пятно.

 — Когда ты последний раз был в душе? — спросила она. — У тебя всё лицо в песке.

 — Ты же знаешь, вода здесь — страшный дефицит, — он потянулся к чашке холодного чая на тумбочке и сделал осторожный глоток. — Самое частое — раз в неделю, больше не наскребу. Хорошо, что тут никто больше не живёт.

 — Да, — произнесла Падме. — А ещё хорошо, что я лишь плод твоего воображения.

 Так начался очередной день на Татуине.

 

***

 

 Когда она явилась ему впервые, Оби-Ван был уверен, что начал окончательно сходить с ума. То ли это дурные воспоминания наконец довели его до помешательства, то ли видения, что преследовали ночами, то ли добровольное ограничение на использование Силы. Он пытался не обращать внимания, но что бы ни делал, куда бы ни пошёл — Падме неизменно следовала за ним. Он кричал на неё, приказывал уйти, даже пытался разрубить её световым мечом. Но она не исчезла. А когда голубой клинок просто скользнул сквозь неё — любого другого он тут же разрезал бы пополам — она просто улыбнулась, подошла к нему и поцеловала прямо в губы.

 Оби-Ван от удивления даже не сопротивлялся.

 Падме обняла его, обхватила за плечи, целуя крепче, её рука ласково скользнула по спине. И он невольно почувствовал, как тело начало отвечать: на лбу выступил пот, а в паху стало тесно. И Оби-Ван отстранился, пока не случилось чего-нибудь ещё.

 — Минуту, просто… подожди, — лихорадочно произнёс он. — Я… как это вообще может быть? Ты умерла, тебя здесь быть не должно!

 Падме выгнула бровь. Она стояла совсем рядом.

 — Ква-Гон тебе ещё не рассказывал о сознательных проявлениях Силы?

 Но это ничего не прояснило, только запутало его ещё сильней.

 — Что? Ты… Сила? Но Квай-Гон же тоже, как ты, и он не может… он не может со мной разговаривать, пока я не войду в глубокий транс, и он точно не стал бы…

 — Целовать тебя? — она тихонько засмеялась. — А ты его просил?

 — Не говори ерунды, — отрезал Оби-Ван. — Квай-Гон был очень опытным джедаем, и если даже он не смог связаться со мной вне транса, то как же получилось у тебя?

 — Я особенная, — улыбнулась Падме.

 Он взбесился. Встал и пошёл на крохотную кухню, где хранилась провизия, намереваясь тщательно исследовать запас чая, который привёз из Мос Эспы. Возможно, в листья намешали какой-то галлюциноген. Хотя он не почувствовал ничего необычного…

 — Я начала являться тебе до того, как ты купил чай, и ты это знаешь, — Падме была прямо у него за спиной.

 — Тогда это солнечный удар, — пробурчал Оби-Ван. Он вытащил пакет с чайными листьями из контейнера и подозрительно их обнюхал. — Хм. Вроде ничего постороннего нет. Впрочем, это не исключает вредительства на микроуровне.

 — Ну чего ты так боишься? — Падме снова обняла его. — Я же ни разу не сделала и не сказала ничего страшного. Я не хочу ни причинить тебе боль, ни выдать твоё местонахождение. Почему ты внезапно решил убедить себя, что я опасна?

 — Теория помешательства, — пробормотал он. — Хочу заранее узнать, не сошёл ли я с ума.

 — Ну, так не интересно! — рассмеялась она.

 — Послушай, — Оби-Ван осторожно выпутался из объятий, — либо ты раз и навсегда скажешь мне, что ты такое, либо катись отсюда. Это и правда совсем не смешно. Падме Амидала была мне близким другом и…

 Падме вдруг отвела взгляд и отступила на несколько шагов.

 — Ты тоже был ей близким другом, — вздохнула она. — А временами и больше…

 Оби-Ван в замешательстве уронил чай.

 — Ты о чём?

 — Когда я говорила, что я особенная, это была не шутка, — ответила Падме, присаживаясь на потёртый диван. — Когда я умерла на Полис Масса, ты был со мной. И иногда, когда восприимчивый к Силе человек оказывается рядом с тем, о ком очень-очень заботится… может произойти перенос.

 — В смысле? – он моргнул. – Перенос?

 — Как ты говорил, с Квай-Гоном ты можешь общаться только будучи в глубоком трансе. Но я на самом-то деле — у тебя в голове, вот прямо сейчас. На Набу верят в существование души – это часть человека, которая продолжает жить после гибели тела. Иногда после смерти душа может… привязаться к человеку или предмету, обычно к тому, что было при жизни для неё очень важно. Я просто привязала себя к тебе.

 — Но… погоди секунду, — Оби-Ван запнулся. — Если души могут привязываться к людям, почему вокруг никто не ходит и не разговаривает с невидимками? Это чушь какая-то.

 — Такое бывает очень редко, — пояснила Падме. — Перед смертью ты оказал мне очень большую услугу. Тебя просили остаться в родильной палате, мне тогда было очень больно и плохо. А твоё присутствие меня успокоило. Позволило мне продержаться, родить детей, дать галактике новую надежду. Я умерла, но умерла спокойной — потому что рядом был ты. За мной долг, и я хочу помочь тебе обрести тот же покой.

 — Так… постой-ка, — в его голове так и бурлили вопросы. — Выходит, из-за того, что я был с тобой, когда ты родила близнецов, ты решила повсюду за мной ходить как… как призрак? Дух? Проявление Силы?

 — Ну да, что-то вроде всего вместе взятого, — улыбнулась она. — Только я существую внутри тебя. Часть моей души, которая оставила тело после смерти, продолжает существовать бок о бок с твоим сознанием. Я буду с тобой, пока ты не умрёшь.

 — А потом? — Оби-Ван, даже не заметив этого, опустился рядом с ней на диван.

 — Кто знает? — пожала плечами Падме. — У меня нет всех ответов.

 Он закатил глаза:

 — Ну да, конечно.

 Прислонённое к спинке дивана плечо Падме было так близко, что Оби-Ван внезапно испытал желание потянуться и взять её за руку.

 — Ты меня поцеловала, — произнёс он, решив немного сменить тему.

 — Ну да.

 — Зачем?

 — Потому что я люблю тебя, — ответила Падме.

 Оби-Ван бросил на неё недоверчивый взгляд.

 — Быть того не может. Когда Падме — когда ты — была жива, ты любила... — он поперхнулся.

 — Энакина, — тихо произнесла она. – И до сих пор люблю. Я до сих пор верю, что в нём ещё осталось что-то хорошее. Но и тебя я тоже люблю. Я никогда в этом не признавалась, потому что тогда проблем между вами стало бы ещё больше. Мне пришлось выбрать, Оби-Ван. Когда я выбрала Эни, то думала, что оказываю галактике услугу. Думала, что моя любовь уравновесит его, поможет, станет чем-то хорошим, за что он сможет держаться, — Падме хмыкнула. — Вот он и держался. Да так, что когда пришла пора отпустить — не смог. В день свадьбы мне хотелось верить, что я сделала правильный выбор. Но всё было не так.

 — Ну, в галактике тогда много чего творилось, — с горечью сказал Оби-Ван. — Не ты одна ошиблась.

 — На этот раз я хочу выбрать правильно, — с нажимом произнесла Падме. — Я хочу помочь тебе, Оби-Ван. Можно? Ты дашь мне тебе помочь?

 Он понимал, что для неё значит возможность исправить одну из своих ошибок. Он и сам часто хотел сделать то же самое. И смерь Падме он всегда считал одной из своих неудач. Возможно, у него наконец появился шанс хоть что-то поправить. Сделать правильный выбор.

 — Ну ладно, — ответил Оби-Ван.

 

***

 

 Он ждал, что поведав ему о цели своего пребывания здесь, она исчезнет — скажет, что выполнила свою задачу и больше ему не нужна. Но Падме не пропала. Вместо этого она поддерживала его, когда он падал духом, сопровождала всякий раз, стоило ему выбраться в Мос Эспа, ходила вместе с ним проведать Люка (ей эти визиты очень нравились, хотя у неё и не получалось пообщаться с ребёнком), и они могли беседовать часами. Теперь Оби-Ван уже привык к её присутствию. Она была рядом уже около года.

 — Чем мы сегодня займёмся? — спросила Падме, пока он на кухне готовил себе завтрак.

 — Мне надо подобрать запчасти для испарителя, думаю, опять компрессор полетел, — ответил Оби-Ван. — И, думаю, на обратном пути можно заехать к Ларсам.

 — А для нас двоих — ничего? — разочарованно произнесла она.

 Он покраснел.

 — Я думал, тебе нравится навещать Люка.

 Падме поднялась с дивана, подошла и обняла Оби-Вана со спины.

 — Нравится. Но мне хочется немного побыть с тобой вдвоём. Ты так беспокоился из-за испарителя, что за неделю мы едва поцеловались.

 По спине скользнула её рука, обвилась вокруг талии, спустилась ниже и обхватила встающий член...

 — Ну ладно, — поддался Оби-Ван. — Перед отъездом можно...

 То, что Падме оказалась внезапно не бесплотной, стало одним из плюсов ее возвращения в его жизнь. После первого её признания в любви он ничего больше от неё не ждал, да и склонять её к мыслям в определённом направлении ему не хотелось. Сам-то он давно питал к ней тайные, далеко не дружеские чувства. При жизни Оби-Ван никогда в них не признавался. Сначала из-за Кодекса, потом — из-за Энакина, Падме стала для него запретна, и он хорошо это понимал. Но теперь она постоянно была с ним, она поцеловала его первой — и это заронило в Оби-Ване семена желания. Хотя он, будучи строгим последователем учения джедаев, и пытался сопротивляться. Но после того как во время одной из совместных тренировок призрачный Квай-Гон обругал его за бесполезную трату времени, начал отвечать Падме взаимностью.

 Сейчас, в этой тесной хибаре, они целовались, часто и неровно дыша, обнимали друг друга. Падме осторожно подтолкнула его к дивану, её руки скользнули под грубую одежду для походов в пустыню и обхватили член. Оби-Ван тихо и жарко зашипел, чуть приподнялся, готовясь подхватить Падме... но она покачала головой:

 — Пока нет, — прошептала она. — Ещё рано, любимый.

 Сначала она доставила ему удовольствие: легонько обхватила тремя пальцами ствол и начала поглаживать его медленными круговыми движениями. Этот неторопливый ритм почти сводил с ума, но Оби-Вану было не впервой: Падме часто дразнила его — и лишь потом позволяла ему подчиниться желаниям тела.

 Утро уже стало душным, у Оби-Вана выступил пот на лбу. Но он не обращал на это внимания. Было куда проще сосредоточиться на Падме, на её мягкой улыбке, на её карих, полных желания глазах, на её руках, которые будто точно знали, где нужно коснуться, чтобы вызвать удовольствие. В моменты просветления Оби-Ван даже удивлялся, как она это делает, однако, если она действительно какое-то воплощение Силы, то, конечно, могла проникнуть в его разум и просто выдернуть оттуда нужную информацию — ей это было не сложней, чем цветок сорвать.

 Вскоре движения Падме стали сильнее, давая ему возможность толкаться в её руку, она потянулась и начала перекатывать между пальцев его мошонку. После этого она обычно не хотела ничего, только заняться с ним любовью. Она никогда не упоминала мужа, об Энакине они никогда не разговаривали. Есть Падме, есть Оби-Ван и их любовь — и такое положение дел его полностью устраивало.

  Он начал толкаться быстрее, чувствуя приближение оргазма, вцепился пальцами в диван, обхватил её тонкую фигуру ногами. А потом, вот оно — добела раскалённая вспышка удовольствия, расколовшая его на части — и Падме улыбается, её лицо горит от возбуждения, и когда всё заканчивается, единственное, что он видит — это её глаза.

 — Я же говорила, что будет весело, — сказала она, игриво мерцая глазами.

 — Пока что ты меня не обманывала, — выговорил Оби-Ван, пытаясь отдышаться.

 — И не обману, — ответила Падме, постепенно опускаясь на него. И когда они начали двигаться вместе, ему всё слышался на её руках лёгкий солоноватый запах собственного семени.

 

 

***

 

 Он распахнул глаза.

 Огонь.

 Он до сих пор чувствовал его, и запах застывшей лавы и клокочущего пламени, и обугленных скал и плоти Энакина, которая всё трещала, и трещала, и трещала, а потом сгорела...

 — Нет, — прошептал Оби-Ван.

  _Эти блестящие жёлтые глаза — это глаза не его друга, товарища, его брата. Это глаза уродливой сущности, которой он стал. То были глаза твари, которая так яростно кричала «Я тебя ненавижу!», что это просто не могло быть ложью — будто Энакин никогда не любил его, никогда не уважал…_

 Он понял, что его трясёт.

 — Тихо, — раздался мягкий шёпот, и Оби-Ван почувствовал, как к спине прикоснулись её пальцы. — Тебе приснился кошмар.

 — Я… — он с трудом проглотил ком в горле. — Я… понял, да.

 Его обняли сильные руки.

 — Больше года прошло, а у тебя до сих пор кошмары, — произнесла она.

 — Кое-что из того, что я видел, трудно забыть, — осторожно напомнил Оби-Ван.

 Падме убрала с его лица прядь волос.

 — Я знаю. Я чувствую то же самое.

 — Но как? Тебе не приходилось видеть детей… детей, которых забрали из дома, детей, родителям которых ты обещал… ты не слышала его последних слов…

 — Нет, — согласилась она.

 Они помолчали.

 — Но поступки убедительнее слов, — продолжила Падме, потом притянула его к себе и поцеловала.

 

***

 

 Стоявший снаружи Оуэн Ларс покачал головой: он привёз запасной компрессор для испарителя и оставил его у двери.

 — Сначала этот бред про Силу, потом он учит Люка левитировать вещи, — бормотал он, идя прочь. — Теперь он ещё и сам с собой разговаривает. Вот чокнутый старый колдун.

**Author's Note:**

> Автора этого текста уже нет в живых, к сожалению. Разрешение на перевод было получено от "поверенного", за что ему большое спасибо. Надеюсь, автору было бы приятно, что его прочтут и на русском.


End file.
